life changing
by rainbow-waffles123
Summary: Teddy and Henry have had a child and she goes missing and when they try to find her things get crazy


**Emily Burton : she is three years old and has hair a little lighter than Henry's**.

**No one knows what its like to lose a child, to have them go missing not knowing if they are taken care of. Until you experience it, until it has already happened.**

**Teddy was at home in the yard playing with her 3 year old little girl Emily. Henry was working and Teddy had the day off she watched her little Emily pick flowers. Emily came over to Teddy and said "Mommy I picked you flowers" Teddy got the flowers from her and said "Emily these are beautiful flowers thank you!"**

**"mommy I am thirsty will you get me a drink" Teddy said yes and said "Emily stay right there and mommy will run in a get a drink" Emily sat there in the grass in her pink shorts and white top with a little pink bow in her hair. Teddy looked at her picking grass and said to herself "She is wonderful"**

**Teddy got her a drink and the stuffed bunny off the couch that her daughter had for some reason named Carlos. She went out and gave to Emily and kissed the top of her head. Emily then said "Thank you mommy! And Carlos says thank you too He was lonely inside and wanted to play with me!" Teddy replied "You are so cute baby girl and Daddy will be home soon" Emily smiled at the thought of her Daddy coming home. She knew when he got home he would hold her in his arms and play with her. Teddy heard the phone ring from inside the house and she said "Emily don't go anywhere, mommy is going to run and get the phone and I will be right back." Teddy hated leaving her like that but she had to see if Henry was calling. But Leaving her became the worst mistake of her life.**

**Teddy got the phone and looked to see who it was it was her mom who she didn't want to talk to and ran back outside. She looked around and for Emily and seen her sippy cup and Bunny laying on the ground. Teddy runs over there to pick it up and calls Henry "HENRY, EMILY IS GONE SHE WAS IN THE YARD AND I WENT IN THE HOUSE TO GET THE PHONE AND I CAME BACK AND HER BUNNY WAS LAYING IN THE YARD AND SHE WAS GONE!"**

**Henry started to panic and said "TEDDY YOU MEAN YOU HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! CALL THE COPS TEDDY HUN!" He started to panic and looked around he for Dr. Bailey to tell her he was leaving. He got home and seen Teddy standing on the porch crying and waiting for him. Henry ran to and hugged her close "so what did the cops say? Want to go look for her?" Teddy squeezed him and answered "They said they would search for and I would love to go search for her!" Teddy went in a got her cell phone and they left and searched for hours. She said "Henry what if we never find her or who ever has her is mean to her! And its all my fault she is gone Henry!" Teddy kept looking out the windows everywhere hoping they would see her. Henry looked around and replied "Teddy its ok Its not your fault! We will have her I promise!"**

**They searched for hours and now it was to dark to see. Henry squeezed Teddy's hand and tears started rolling down his face. He then said "babe do you want to go home and come back tomorrow!" Henry was trying to be nice to her but deep down he wanted to yell at her. He want to tell her how he couldn't believe this happened and how she should have taken Emily in the house with her. He didn't though because yelling would only get them both upset. Teddy rose up and looked out the window to see where the voice was coming from. She looked at Henry "Do you hear that it sounds like Emily!" Henry looked at her and listened "Teddy Hun your tired and hearing things."**

**They got home and Teddy couldn't stop crying. She wanted to hold her little girl until she went to sleep like every night. They got to bed and Teddy snuggled up to Henry and said "I love babe!" Henry put his arms around her and kissed her head "I love you too Teds!" Teddy looked at Henry sleeping and kissed his forehead. She laid there and tried to sleep but couldn't stop thinking about Emily and the voice she heard. Teddy finally decided even though it was like 1 in the morning she was going back to where she heard Emily.**

**Teddy kissed Henry again and covered him up good. She walked outside hoping to get back before he woke up. Teddy was going to walk down to where she heard the voice because if she started the car it would wake Henry. She was walking and the louder the voice got coming from an old run down building. She walked in kind of scared and heard a loud deep voice "Hello Dr. Altman nice of you to join us!" Teddy looked around the room for Emily and knew that she got herself into something bad. Emily ran over to her mom and Teddy picked her and hugged her. Teddy then asked in a whisper "Baby girl are you hurt?" Emily laid her head on her shoulder and said "A little hurt mommy!" Teddy squeezed her and then said "Baby can you try to find your way home to get daddy!" Emily agreed and ran off of the building. Teddy felt someone touch her and she yelled "Who are you? And let me go? What did I do?" Teddy was so scared of what might happen and the voice said back "You know me Dr. Altman! I won't let you go and you killed my wife!"**

**Emily was only 3 and usually slept in the car so she really didn't know the way home. She walking down the sidewalk and was lost and scared. She heard someone say her name and she looked up. Arizona had just left work and was ready to get home when she seen Emily and said "Emily what are you doing? You should be home sweetheart!" Emily smiled "Its a yong story Zona! Will you take me home!" Emily got in the car and Arizona drove to Teddy's house and Emily said "Thank you Zona!" and ran up to the door and started knocking. **


End file.
